Infinty assembled
by Jpbake
Summary: Based off the Disney Infinity game, when Syndrome and Randle threaten the Disney Universe. Disney's greatest hero's must team up to stop them. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This story is based off the Disney Infinity game but is done more like an Avenger style team up. IT includes a lot of the characters from the Infinity game but not all of them. I couldn't fit all of them in one story. Anyway let's get started. **

It was night time and a government weapon storage house was locking up for the night. The night guards were finishing locking up their biggest and deadliest weapons in the special storage room away from the rest of the weapons.

"You type in the code yet?" One guard said to another guard as he was closing the giant steel door to the room.

"I am now." The other guard said, and then he typed in the code 49945. Then the door locked and sealed shut.

"There" The guard said "No way are any intruders getting into that thing." Unknown to the guards however was that an invisible being was watching from the ceiling, he was a purple lizard like monster with the power to turn invisible, and he just memorized the code. He climbed down from the ceiling and while still invisible he attacked one of the several guards in the room.

"What was that?" One guard said after seeing the guy get thrown across the room by an invisible force. Another guy then got grabbed by the leg and drug away to an unknown location.

"What's going on?" Another guard asked firing his weapon at the air hoping to shoot the invisible threat. "Show yourself." The invisible monster just took the gun from the guys hand and knocked the guy over the head with the back of it. The rest of the guards then started firing their weapons trying to somehow shoot the monster down when suddenly somebody came crashing in threw the window and blasted the guys with a Immobi- Ray trapping the remaining guards in Zero energy preventing them from moving. The guy wore a black mask and cape, and wore a white costume with a big S on it. He flew them though the glass roof and threw them outside the building into an unknown location. The guy then flew back into the building and the monster then showed himself.

"Well done Randle." The guy said. "I assume you got the code."

"I sure did Syndrome." Randle said then the duo walked to the where the weapons was being held. Randle typed in the code and door opened and they walked in to see major weapons. To ray guns to machine guns, to rocket launchers.

"These weapons will be perfect for my little robot army." Syndrome said then the two of them started taking down the weapons from the wall.

"What if you know who finds out about this and comes after you?" Randle asked

"Oh please," Syndrome said. "Not even Mr. Incredible will be able to stop me this time. Not when he sees what I have in store for him"

A few minutes later on a building on a hill next to the ocean known as the Toy Box, Goofy was running down a hallway holding a report on the attack he slammed opened a door where Sorcerer Mickey was sitting at a desk, leaned back and feet planted on the desk. Goofy handed him the file on the attack, Mickey's eyes widened and turned to Goofy and said

"It's time to assemble the team." Then the two of them walked up to the rooftop and Goofy got a signal light and flashed it in the sky. Only it was the Bat signal

"Goofy, Wrong Signal!" Mickey said slapping the back of Goofy's head.

"Sorry" Goofy said laughing then he changed the signal to the Infinity Symbol which was a red cube with the letters IN.

Several miles away Mr. Incredible saw the symbol and hugged his wife and kids goodbye as he got into the car and drove away. Even farther away in the kingdom of Arendell Queen Elsa saw the symbol and got on her horse and headed toward the signal. Rapunzel also saw the signal, as well as Sully, Buzz and Woody, Agent P, and Lightning McQueen and they all ran over to Toy Box. Mr. Incredible arrived first and was greeted by Mickey.

"What's the situation Mickey?" Mr. Incredible asked

"We've got a serious situation on our hands." Mickey said. A few minutes later the rest of the crew arrived and lined up for Mickey to take roll call.

"Mr. Incredible" Mickey started

"Present and accounted for." Mr. Incredible said

"Sully"

"Here" Sully said

"Queen Elsa"

"Here" Elsa said

"Buzz and Woody"

"Here" The two of them said

"Agent P" Agent P just saluted him because he couldn't talk

"Rapunzel"

"Here"

"Lightning McQueen"

"Here"

"Jack Sparrow" To everyone's surprise there was no response. Jack Sparrow wasn't there

"Dang it where's Jack?" Mickey yelled

"I told you it was a bad idea to recruit him." Rapunzel said frustrated "He's not Infinity material, He's untrustworthy, careless, and he would endanger the whole mission."

"If I thought he wasn't Infinity Material I wouldn't have recruited him. I am not starting anything without him."

"Oh come on!" Woody said "You seriously think that pirate is good enough for the team."

"I know he is." Mickey said then he turned to Mr. Incredible. "Mr. Incredible I want you and Lightning to go track Jack down and bring him here, use whatever tactics necessary to persuade him."

"Yes sir." Mr. Incredible said then he and Lightning left to go find him. Once outside Mr. Incredible opened Lightning's driver door and got inside then he started messing with the GPS.

"GPS find Jack Sparrow."

"Jack Sparrow found. Sending coordinates to you." The GPS said

"Lightning, you have the coordinates?"

"Of course I have the coordinates it's my GPS remember, you know I am more than just a car you know I can actually fight."

"Just shut up and drive." Mr. Incredible said then the two of them drove off. Thirty minutes later they tracked down Jack and saw him and his ship docked on bay. Mr. Incredible got out and walked up to him.

"Jack!" He hollered out. Jack turned around.

"Well look who the mouse drug in. I take it Mickey sent you." Jack said

"He sure did. He wants to know why you are not at the Toy Box with the rest of the team."

"You think I care about this so called Infinity team of yours? I am a pirate I only watch out for me and my crew."

"Look, if Mickey didn't see potential in you he wouldn't have asked you to join the team."

"Well apparently that mouse has bad judgment in when it comes to picking team members."

"Look Jack, you are an expert with the gun and sword, that's to qualities right there."

"Well, I wouldn't say expert but I'm halfway decent." Jack said

"There's a threat coming Jack, one that could endanger our whole world. We could need someone with your skill. Join Infinity, give it a chance, and trust Mickey."  
Jack thought about it for a minute then said. "As a pirate I don't do anything unless I feel like there's some type of award. I'll join you're team, for a thousand dollars in gold coins."

Mr. Incredible sighed with frustration "Fine we will pay you a thousand dollars but please join us."

"All right you got yourself a deal." Jack said with a cunning smile on his face then he held out his hand to and the two shook on it. Mr. Incredible gave him a glare as the two shook hands then Jack turned to his crew.

"Barbosa take care of my ship for me. I am off on a special assignment to save the world.

"Will do Jack." Barbosa said. Mr. Incredible just groaned in disgust wondering if this was a bright idea as they drove back to the Toy Box.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. If you did please leave a review and favorite or follow this story if you feel like it. Also if you have any ideas of where I should go with this please feel free to PM me and pitch me your ideas I would love to hear your thoughts. Later **


	2. Chapter 2

At a dark lair on a far off island Randle was looking at a screen with the pictures of each of the Infinity members. He was puzzling over them while reading their profiles. He was also worried that with their combined strengths that they might over power them.

"It looks like we may have a little bit of trouble on our hands Syndrome." Randle said as Syndrome was walking into the room "It appears that your arch foe Mr. Incredible has joined a new alliance, a group known as Infinity."

"I have been aware of that for some time now Randle." Syndrome said looking at the screen. "I have actually gone up against them a few times over the past year." Then he saw a picture of their newest recruit Jack Sparrow on the screen. "Although I will say that guy is new. I'm not familiar with him. No matter though the two of us combining our powers and with the near completion of my robot army not even Infinity will be able to stop us and Mr. Incredible will finally meet his end." Then Syndrome handed Randle a file with their next target. "Get ready Randle, this is the next place we hit."

Back at the Toy Box Mr. Incredible and Lightning returned with Jack Sparrow.

"Well Jack, here we are, welcome to Infinity." Mr. Incredible said. Jack looked around at the team and just sort of snickered.

"And I thought the Avengers team looked funny, but this takes the cake."

"Hey each member of the team is highly trained experts; Mickey wouldn't have recruited them if they weren't." Mr. Incredible said. Jack was still gazing around at the team when one in particular caught his eye.

"Damn who's the hot chick over there with the sky blue dress?"

"That would be Elsa." Mr. Incredible said

"Oh yes the girl with the ice powers, I've heard of her." Jack said. Elsa walked over to him and held out her hand.

"High I'm Elsa."

"The girl with the ice powers huh?" Jack said "Think your so tough with those powers do you? But take that away and what are you?"

"Queen of Arendell, with over a hundred servants and guards, who with my word could take you to the gallows and hanged for the whole kingdom to see." Elsa responded.

"Wow" Jack said is shock then turned to the rest of the team. "She's a keeper, she's a keeper everybody, keep her on the team she's good." Then he turned to Rapunzel.

"So Blondie what do you do?"

"I sort of have my own little weapon." She said pulling out her cast iron skillet. Jack couldn't help but burst out laughing when he saw it.

"Ha, ha, ha." He laughed. "A frying pan!? What you going to do, cook the enemy a meal in hopes that they will die of gluttony." That's when Rapunzel just bashed him over the head with the skillet knocking him out. A few minutes later she poured cold water on him to wake him up.

"Does that answer your question smarty?" Rapunzel said.

"I stand corrected." Jack said. Mickey then walked over to the team.

"All right team we got a serious problem huddle around the computer, I have something to show you.

The whole team then walked to a giant screen computer where Mickey showed footage from the attack at the weapon warehouse from last night.

"Another weapons warehouse was hit last night at around midnight. Over a dozen guards claimed they were attacked by an invisible foe.

"Invisible? A ghost perhaps?" Buzz asked.

"Not exactly." Mickey said. Then the footage showed Randle appearing after all the guards were exposed of.

"Randle" Sully gasped

"You know that joker?" Woody asked

"I've had my issues with him in the past." Sully said "He can blend in with any surrounding with his invisibility powers."

"He's not the only one we are dealing with either." Mickey said pointing at Syndrome who was also on the footage stealing the weapons.

"What is Syndrome up to?" Mr. Incredible asked

"That's what I would like to know." Mickey said then he turned to Agent P.

"Agent P. I want you to go scan the areas that he has hit and go see what you can find. Report back any discoveries that you might lead up to Syndrome and Randle." Mr. P saluted Mickey but before he headed out Jack opened his mouth.

"Hold up there, a platypus?" Jack said "You trust your detective stuff with a platypus?"

"Hey, Perry is a great secret agent. He has never let us down before." Rapunzel said

"I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe that a platypus this cute could be a ferocious fighter." Agent P. then kicked Jack in the shin for that remark and as Jack was holding his shin in pain Agent P walked out the building and gave Jack the finger.

"I didn't know that Platypuses had a middle finger?" Jack said holding his shin.

"Neither did I." Rapunzel said.

Perry searched around the previous places that they had hit searching every stone but hey left nothing. Not a finger print or anything that could be used to track them down. Perry then decided to head over to some of the places that they hadn't hit yet in hopes to get an idea of what they were after. That is when he saw Syndrome and Randle right outside the next Weapon Warehouse about to burst in. Agent P then slung into action running at them and tackling Randle down. But Syndrome saw him and before Agent P could strike at him he was zapped by Syndrome's Immobi-ray.

"Well if it isn't Perry the Platypus." Syndrome laughed. "You know I was hoping one of you guys would show up tonight. That way I could get the chance to show you what I'm up to." Then Syndrome threw Perry and he landed against a tree.

"Randle, take care of him as I take care of the weapons inside." Syndrome said then Syndrome blasted his way inside the warehouse. Perry ran after him but was punched by Randle who had now turned invisible. Perry had no idea where to punch. He had never fought an invisible menace before. Randle knew this and took advantage of it.

"You can't see me." Randle said kicking Perry in the chest and face before picking him up and throwing him across the street.

"But I can see you." Then Randle kicked him in the chest again this time it sent him flying into a Chinese restaurant. Meanwhile inside the warehouse Syndrome was blasting the guards down easily throwing the every which way. After Syndrome had finished off the guards he put some explosives on the safe where the weapons was stored. It exploded and Syndrome walked in with a big smile on his face looking at all the weapons.

Meanwhile back with Perry and Randle, Perry got up and grabbed some knifes and fork that were laying out and threw them one at a time hoping one of them would hit Randle. A knife grazed Randle's arm causing him to come out of his invisible state and grab his bleeding arm. Perry smiled knowing that he now had a chance and charged Randle and started punching him before he got back in the invisible state. Randle fought back however blocking some of Perry's punches while dishing out some of his own. They fought back in forth for several minutes, each getting punches on each other and neither letting up for nothing. But Perry was angry and desperate now and he drop kicked Randle onto the ground and picked up a knife and pointed it at Randle to keep him from getting up.

"You think you have won haven't you Perry?" Randle said with an evil grin that took Perry by surprise. "I wouldn't be so sure." That's when an explosion went off that threw Perry off Randle and slammed him into a tree. Perry, lying on the ground looked up and saw Syndrome was holding a rocket launcher. The rest of the weapons was tucked away in a pile on the floor.

"Don't bother getting up Perry we were just leaving, send my regards to the mouse. Then he picked up the rest of the weapons with the immobi-ray and flew off with Randle right behind him. Perry lay on the ground defeated and too weak to run after them. This battle was going to be a lot harder then he thought.

**Nice cliffhanger huh? Please leave a review and I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week. Also, if you have any suggestions or ideas that you want me to do with this story don't be afraid to PM me. I will look at it and answer back. Later **


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Toy Box some of the team was getting a little concerned about Perry. He had been gone for three hours without sending a single word. Jack Sparrow however was not the least bit worried. He had something else on his mind as he was walking up to Mickey, money.

"Hey Mickey I think I was promised a thousand dollars for my service." Jack said holding out his hand expected for his to pay him.

"Excuse me?" Mickey asked took back.

"Your masked friend over there in the ugly pajamas promised me a thousand dollars in gold coins if I joined your team. I'm waiting for that award.

"Mr. Incredible can I talk to you for a moment?" Mickey said, upset that Jack wanted money for his service.

"Why did you promise him money?" Mickey asked Mr. Incredible at a far enough distance so Jack couldn't hear him.

"You said get him here using whatever it took." Mr. Incredible said "Money was the only way he was going to agree to come here. I had no other choice."

Mickey then walked back up to Jack. "You'll get your award money." Mickey said in a frustrated mood not wanting to give him a thousand dollars. "But only after the mission is complete."

"Fair enough" Jack said "Now next order of business. Where's your rum? I searched your fridge for ten minutes and couldn't find any rum anywhere."

"We're hero's Jack." Buzz said "Guardians, we don't drink alcohol.

"That's not one hundred percent true." Elsa said "I for one actually enjoy a nice glass of wine every now and then."

"Not helping Elsa." Buzz said in Elsa's ear. Jack then turned and saw Woody playing poker with Sully he walked over as Woody laid down his cards.

"I win" Woody said showing his cards he had two kings, a queen and an ace. Sully just growled and threw his cards down.

"That makes five straight losses for you Sully." Woody said "Would you like to try another round, you might get lucky this time."

"Why bother." Sully said "You never lose."

"Oh really" Jack said with a smile "You know Woody; I'm a pretty decent card player myself. This game is mine."

"You really think you can beat me?" Woody said with a taunting look on his face.

"Buddy I know I can." Jack said. However before they could start their card game Perry walked through the door. He was limping badly; he had bruises, burn marks and scratches all over his face. He hardly made it through the door before he fainted onto the ground.

"Perry!" Rapunzel gasped in shock as she and the rest of the team walked over to where he was lying. Rapunzel checked his pulse.

"He's still breathing but is in terrible shape. I'm going to have to use my magic on him." Then she let her hair out and wrapped it around Perry. She then started singing and her hair started glowing.

"What's she doing?" Jack asked Elsa.

"Just watch and see." Elsa responded. Then to Jack's amazement Perry's wounds started healing by the time Rapunzel's song was done Perry's wound were completely healed and his eyes opened.

"Wow" Jack said "I got to admit. That was pretty cool."

"Yeah it is." Rapunzel said then she turned back to Perry.

"Perry what happened?" Rapunzel asked. Perry let out a serious of grunts then Rapunzel turned to the rest of the team.

"He said Randle and Syndrome hit another warehouse and Perry tried to stop him but failed."

"You can speak animal?" Jack asked in shock.

"I lived the first eighteen years of my life living in a tower isolated from the outside world with only a chameleon as my friend. I learned to speak animal really quick." Rapunzel said. Perry let out another series of grunts and Rapunzel turned to the team.

"He also said that Randle fights in invisible mode, which will make him near impossible to take down without some sort of device to see him."

"Take us to where the attack happened Perry." Mr. Incredible said. Maybe we can find some clues about what's he's after." Perry led them to the scene of the attack. The building had crumbled to the ground. Mr. Incredible and the team had to dig out the guards from the rubble a d Rapunzel had to heal them with her hair. The rest of the team was looking around to see if they could find a clue of what those two where up to. Jack found an assault rifle laying on the ground and picked it up.

"Hey now, this would make a nice weapon for my crew." Jack said, suddenly Jack accidently caused the gun to go off narrowly missing Rapunzel. Rapunzel ducked on the ground and covered her head as the gun went off. Everybody turned to look at Jack.

"Found something." Jack said with a embarrassed grin

"You effing Stupid?!" Rapunzel yelled running at him. "Let me at him I'm going to kill him." Elsa had to hold her back.

"Apparently this Syndrome fellow is a little clumsy." Jack said "He left a gun laying on the ground."

"Why would he forget a gun?" Buzz asked

"Perhaps he's slipping a bit." Sully said

"Whatever the reason this could give us a clue of what type of weapons we are dealing with." Mr. Incredible said.

"Yeah but it still doesn't explain what he is using the weapons for." Elsa said

"True, but at least we know what type of fire power we are up against." Mr. Incredible said

"Now knew question?" Sully said "What are we going to do about Randle? Unless we can do something about his invisibility he is going to continue to have the upper hand."

"Lucky for you guys I know someone who might be able to help." Then they all got in Lightning McQueen and Mr. Incredible sent him directions on his GPS.

"Lightning, follow these directions."

"You know I would like to be something other than your transportation."

"Hey, why waste gas money when you can drive us around." Mr. Incredible joked "Now let's roll." Lightning just growled but started driving them to the location that Mr. Incredible sent him. Thirty minutes later they arrived at Edna Mode's place. Lightning drove up to the gate and security answered the gate.

"Do you have an appointment?" The security guard said.

"I'm an old friend." Mr. Incredible said

"All visitors must have an appointment." The guard said then Edna interfered and shoved him out of the way.

"Get out of here go play with the electric fence or something." Then Edna turned to screen.

"Yes, what is it? Who are you? What do you want?" Mr. Incredible took off his mask and showed Edna who he was.

"Oh it's you. Come in, come in," Edna said opening the gate.

"So what brings you here Robert Parr?" Edna asked when they were inside.

"We sort of have a situation on our hands and need something from you."

"Is it a suit for the rest of your friends cause seriously what your friends are wearing is just plain horrible."

"Excuse me?" Elsa said offended.

"Well not you darling I'm talking to you pirate friend. Seriously when was the last time you washed that thing?"

"We don't have washers on our pirate ship we just have to use the ocean water when we can." Jack said

"Well it's completely horrible I can't believe you go out in such a horrendous and dirty uniform like that."

"Edna I'm not here for any new suits."

"Oh. Well there was probably no way to make him look decent anyway." Edna said. Jack just growled when he heard that.

"We need some goggle's Edna that will help us see an invisible threat." Mr. Incredible said

"Goggles huh?" Edna said

"Yes. There is a threat out there that can turn invisible. In order to take him down we need some way to see him."

"So you want me to make you some goggles to fight this invisible foe?" Edna said

"If anybody can it's you." Mr. Incredible said

Edna thought about it for a second then said. "I usually don't make things for non-super heroes but since those people are with you I'll make an exception. Come back within two hours I'll have your goggles ready for you."

"You're the best Edna."

"Yeah I know."

"So now what?" Sully asked Mr. Incredible walking out the building.

"Well we may need an extra hand in this battle. And I know just the person, Come on" As they were walking to Lightning McQueen Jack turned and saw a strange Indian with white face paint just sitting on his horse staring at them.

"Who is that guy and why is he staring at me like that?" Jack thought to himself. He didn't have time to worry about it though as they had more important things to worry about as he got back in Lighting with the rest of the crew and drove off.

Back at the villains lair Randle was walking up to Syndrome.

"Syndrome I've been spying on the team like you asked and I'm afraid to report that they are on to us. If we run into them again I'm not quite sure if I can take them all down."

"My friend you worry too much," Syndrome said. "I got the whole thing under control. The first batch of my robots is completed and during our final raid if we run into them then we will have our robots take care of them." Then Syndrome opened up a storage room an out came a twenty foot robot armed to the teeth with guns.

"Let's see you take this baby down Mr. Incredible."


	4. Chapter 4

The team arrived at the Parr's resident and the team excited Lightning and walked up to the house.

"Hey Honey." Helen said walking up to Bob.

"Helen we need an extra member for this mission.

"All right, finally my time to shine." Dash said walking over to the team.

"Actually Dash we need Violet for this one." Bob said

"What?" Dash said shocked

"You heard him" Violet said

"Syndrome is working with a villain who can turn invisible and no one knows invisibility more than Violet."

"That's right I do know my invisibility." Violet said "One question though, he doesn't have force field like me right?"

"No"

"Well then this shouldn't be that hard." Violet said. Then Bob got a call from Edna.

"Got your goggles ready Robert Parr. I don't think you will be disappointed in them."

"We'll be over right away." Bob said

"Grab your suit Violet as of right now you are a part of Infinity we leave immediately."

"All right." Violet said excited as she grabbed her suit and got in Lightning with the others and drove off. Dash looked on with disgust, upset that he was not chosen for the mission.

"Don't worry Dash you'll get your chance someday" Helen said.

A little while later they arrived back at Edna's and Edna brought them to her lab where she worked on her outfits. She typed in the pass word and did the eye and hand scan as well as voice recognition and then the door opened and let them in.

"The goggles started with just your simple request darling, to be able to see invisible foes. But then I thought, why stop there? Why give it just one function I had to do more with it. I had to make them Incredible like you."

"Well what'd you do with them?"

"I'll show you." Edna said then out from the floor came a spinning platform with the goggles on them. They were black and looked like shades.

"Say hello to the infinite goggles." Edna said "I call them that because they have multiple uses and they match your team name. Although I never really liked the name you chose it sounds silly but maybe it's just a required taste.

"If you thinks that name is silly just wait till you see what the headquarters is called." Jack said. Woody punched him in the shoulder

"Not now Jack."

"Yes, well anyway" Edna said "As well as having the ability to see invisible foes I also gave it other abilities such as shooting lazars out of it eyes, the ability to look at multiple directions at once."

"Oh like a chameleon." Rapunzel said

"Exactly," Edna said "It also has X-ray vision as well. For business purposes not for perverted purposes." Jack just had a disappointed look in his eyes when he heard that.

"Plus the goggles are extremely stylish for those single members on the team looking for a date." Edna said "I'm looking at you spaceman"

"Wait, what?" Buzz said

"Can I see those?" Jack asked

"knock yourself out." Edna said then Jack tried on the goggles and turned to Elsa.

"Hey babe, how do I look?" Jack said

"Like a pirate wearing shades." Elsa said

"Oh burn." Rapunzel said. At that moment Mr. Incredible got a call from Mickey on his communicator.

"Mr. Incredible, Syndrome and Randle are hitting another warehouse I'm sending you the coordinates right now."

"We'll be over right away." Mr. Incredible said

"Go Parr, you got your mission." Edna said "Fight, win, and call me when you get back darling I enjoy our visits." Then Mr. Incredible and the team left and drove to the warehouse that Syndrome and Randle was hitting up. Mr. Incredible handed Violet a pair of the infinity goggles.

"Use them, your taking on Randle. The rest of us are going after Syndrome."

"I won't let you down dad."

"I have no doubts." Mr. Incredible said "Now come on." Then Mr. Incredible burst down the door to see Randle and Syndrome taking out some of the guards.

"Freeze you two." Mr. Incredible said

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up." Syndrome said "I was starting to think you guys had run into hiding."

"Not even close." Sully growled

"Regardless I can't let you interfere with my master plan." Syndrome said in a cool collective voice. "Randle take care of our friends will you." Then Randle turned invisible and started charging at them. However Violet activated her goggles and turned invisible herself and punched him in the face before he got to the team.

"What the…?" Randle said in shock

"Impressive huh?" Violet said "special goggles. Plus I have the ability to turn invisible also, which makes this fight a little more even.

"Works for me I will still kick your butt." Randle said

"Let's dance bozo." Then the two at them lunged at each other while the rest of the team ran after Syndrome who had made his way to another part of the warehouse were all the weapons was being held.

"Infinity, go!" Mr. Incredible said as they burst through the door. Sully just let out a roar and charged after Syndrome. Syndrome however just zapped him with his immobi-ray trapping him in zero point energy and throwing him across the room. Woody takes out his two guns and starts firing at Syndrome running around the room while doing it. Syndrome fired his rays out at him as the two of them exchanged fire. Buzz Lightyear was also flying above them firing his lazars out of his wrist. Syndrome eventually zapped Woody and threw him at Buzz hitting him and knocking him out of the sky causing them to land on the ground hard. Rapunzel took out her skillet and threw it at syndrome like a boomerang. Syndrome just gave a "Seriously?" look before zapping the skillet with his Immobi-Ray and throwing it right back at Rapunzel.

"Oh Crap," Rapunzel said as the pan came right at her. Hitting her hard and throwing her against the wall. Mr. Incredible ripped off a door to one of the storage rooms aiming on using it on Syndrome. He turned around and threw it at Syndrome only to have stop it.

"You're getting to predictable my friend." Syndrome said as he tossed the door back at Mr. Incredible hitting him and smashing him against the wall. Perry came running at Syndrome from behind and jump kicked him in the back, then crawling on his shoulders and started pulling his hair and punching him in the face.

"Get off me you dumb egg lying mammal." Syndrome said grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. But before Syndrome could zap Perry, Perry slid between his legs and kicked him in the groin. Syndrome grabbed himself in pain and Perry took the opportunity to kick him in the butt causing him to fall to the ground. Perry got on top of Syndrome and started punching him in the face multiple times. Syndrome finally had all he could stand and he grabbed Perry by the neck and threw him off him and zapped him with his Immobi-Ray and threw him through a wall.

"God, I hate that platypus."

"Then you're going to loathe me." Elsa said. Syndrome turned around and saw Elsa forming giant ice spikes on the ground.

"Elsa, now you have always been a worthy challenge."

"Let's end this Psycho" Elsa said

"Let's" Syndrome agreed. Then Elsa made her ice spikes even bigger and shot them at Syndrome.

**Hey guys I'm going to cut it off right here because the battle between Syndrome and Elsa is going to be a great one and I feel like it would be better to start the next chapter with it then drag this on because it could get a little long. So make sure to tune in to the next chapter, it's going to be the craziest one yet. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm actually surprised I got this chapter up this week due to finals week at Collage but I did. I made it a little longer then my previous one because there is just so much action going on in this chapter and I didn't want to split it up. By the way I finished my last final this week and am done with collage for good so maybe I will be able to upload sooner now. Anyway I'll shut up now. **

Syndrome jumped to his left as Elsa threw the ice at him. He shot his immobi-ray at her hoping to end this quickly but Elsa blocked it with a wall of ice. Syndrome tried shooting at her again but she blocked his shots with ice again. Elsa then shot a lot of wind and snow at Syndrome blowing him back against the wall. Seeing him up against the wall she formed some giant ice cycles and shot then at Syndrome hoping to pin him against the wall. Syndrome ducked however just narrowly missing the ice cycles. Elsa wasn't through yet though. She then formed a wall of snow hoping to trap him where he was. However, Syndrome activated his jet propelled boots and flew out of the way. Now up in the air Syndrome felt like he had the upper hand. He shot his ray at Elsa multiple times. Elsa had to react fast to avoid being zapped. She had to quickly block each shot with ice. Elsa created a shield made of ice and held it above her head as Syndrome continued to fire his ray at her. The force of the ray was powerful and Elsa was starting to struggle to keep her footing but she was not going to let up as long as Syndrome was firing his ray. Finally Syndrome stopped shooting his ray at her giving Elsa the opportunity to shoot some more ice at him. However, Syndrome being high in the air easily avoided being hit. Syndrome then took out a tiny explosive out of his left pocket and threw it on the ground. Elsa, noticing the danger ducked for cover as the explosion went off. The explosion caused a giant hole in the wall and Syndrome flew out of the wall to a whole other room. Elsa was determined not to let Syndrome get away as she chased after him. Elsa chased Syndrome to a much bigger room that had at least three floors. The entire room was made out of wood except for the ladders which was made out of metal.

"You just want give up will you Elsa!" Syndrome said turning around to see Elsa was still running after her.

"I guess I'm just stubborn like that" Elsa said.

"Good, I'm stubborn like that too!" Syndrome said as he shot his ray at Elsa again. Elsa quickly took out her ice shield and quickly blocked the blast from Syndrome's ray. The force of the ray was more powerful this time around and it was pushing Elsa back causing her to struggle to avoid giving in to his ray. Unknown to the two of the however was that Jack had followed the two of them into the other room. Jack walked in to the room and saw Elsa struggling with the ray. Jack figured Elsa needed some help but he wasn't quite sure what to do. He then looked and saw Syndrome was just below the second floor to the room and he saw a ladder and he figured he could climb it. He ran over to the ladder clinched his sword in-between his teeth and started climbing it. Just as he started climbing it however Elsa started to get the upper hand and caused a blizzard in the room in an attempt to blind Syndrome. Snow was blowing everywhere and a giant wind was blowing causing Syndrome to fall to the ground. Jack looked down to see the steps on the ladder were starting to freeze.

"This can't be good." Jack said to himself and Jack started franticly climbing the rest of the stairs to avoid the steps he was on to turn to ice. He reached the top floor and saw Syndrome was grounded with Elsa slowly walking toward him with an Ice Dagger in her hand. Jack figured that Elsa was planning to finish Syndrome off but thought a dagger was too small of a weapon. Jack took out his sword and jumped off the floor aiming to plant his sword in Syndrome's head. Syndrome looked up and quickly blasted him with the ray. Elsa stopped the blizzard when he saw that Syndrome had Jack. Syndrome then looked at her with a sadistic smile and spun Jack around a few times and threw him at Elsa. Jack landed on Elsa and the two of them got blasted with the ray and thrown through the wall back in the room that they were in earlier. Syndrome flew back into the room and signaled one of his robots. The robot, which resembled a giant crab with four legs and two arms with a big red round eye in the middle of it, smashed through the wall with such force that it knocked Violet to the ground while she was battling Randle. Randle took the opportunity to kick Violet in the face knocking the goggles off her face. Randle then stomped on the goggles breaking them.

"See you around girly." Randle said with a smile as he turned invisible and ran off.

"NO!" Violet yelled out as Randle disappeared.

Back in the other room the Robot's arm turned into a giant vacuum and it sucked up the weapons that Syndrome was after. The rest of the team looked on as the robot sucked up the weapons. Syndrome got on top of the robot and yelled out to the team.

"Well I would love to stay and rub my victory in your face but I got to run. See yeah." Syndrome yelled out as him and the robot started to run off.

"After him" Mr. Incredible yelled out. "Don't let him get away!" Then they all ran after Syndrome. Mr. Incredible went into the other hallway and grabbed Violet then called Lighting to pick them up in the front of the building. Lightning drove up to the front of the building and the team got inside.

"Follow Syndrome," Mr. Incredible said, Lighting obeyed and chased Syndrome as fast as he could.

What happened back there?" Mr. Incredible asked Elsa

"I almost had Syndrome but Jack intervened at the wrong time." Elsa responded. Jack just sunk down in his seat embarrassed.

Syndrome was making his getaway on the robot when he turned around and saw Lightning and the team speeding after him.

"You just don't know when to quit do you?" Syndrome said as he blasted his ray at them. Lighting swerved to avoid getting them all blasted.

"Buzz; take him down." Mr. Incredible said

"You got it" Buzz said as he deployed his wings. He opened Lightning's left door and flew out as he shot his lazars at Syndrome. One of the lazars hit Syndrome on the right shoulder.

"Ok that does it." Syndrome said after getting hit. "You want a real fight? I'll give you a real fight." Then Syndrome pressed a button in his remote again and about a dozen or so more robots came rolling in, deployed from ball mode and started shooting at the team. Mr. Incredible and the rest of Infinity exited Lighting and started attacking the robots.

"Take them down." Mr. Incredible said as he punched one of the robots in the leg. Syndrome just looked on in amusement as he saw his robots battling his arch foe. Mr. Incredible grabbed one of the robots four legs and ripped it off. The robot then used one of his other three legs and hit Mr. Incredible, knocked him to the ground, grabbed him with its claw, threw him back on the ground before tossing him into the trees. Buzz came flying in and started shooting at Syndrome and the robot he was on. Syndrome just sort of snickered and shot him again with his Immobi-ray

"You know Buzz; you really need to work on your aim." Then he tossed him against one robot, bouncing him off it and threw him against another robot before having him crash to the ground. Woody took out his pistols and started firing them at the robots only to see them bounce off their metal skins. One of the robots turned toward Woody and with its red sensor eyes got a lock on Woody and fired a rocket at him.

"Uh oh" Woody said when he saw the rocket come towards him. He quickly grabbed a man-hole cover and used it to shield him from the rocket. The rocket hit the man hole head on and knocked Woody back several feet causing him to hit the ground hard. Elsa used her ice powers to propel her onto the top one of the robots. She then laid her hands down on it and started freezing it. The robot struggled to keep its footing as it noticed itself hardening from the ice. It eventually malfunctioned and collapsed to the ground.

"Yes." Elsa cheered as she took one of the robots down. However, one of the other robots saw what she did and pointed its rocket launcher at her to try to make sure she didn't do it again. Jack saw the robot about to blast Elsa and he ran over to Woody who was still lying on the ground and grabbed his lasso and quickly lassoed the robots arm and pulled it away from her just as it was firing the rocket. Elsa heard the rocket go off and turned around to see Jack with the robots arm in his lasso.

"Jack?" Elsa called out in thankfulness

"Don't worry my dear I'll save you." Jack said.

"But who's going to save you?" Syndrome mocked from a distance. That's when the robot that Jack had lassoed gained control of the rope and tossed Jack in the air. Jack held on to the rope as it was still attached to the robots arm. Jack landed on the top of the robot, he saw that the robots free arm coming after him and he quickly used the rope to swing out of the robots arm reach. The robots arm smashed down on itself and punctured a big hole on the top of it reviling the control panel to the robot. Jack saw the hole and he swung himself into the robot.

"Hello what do we have here?" Jack said after he landed and saw multiple buttons covering the whole inner layer of the robot.

"I wonder what this button does." Jack said as he walked up to one of the buttons and pressed it. Guns instantly came out of both hands of the robot and the robot spun around opening fire on everybody.

"Get down." Mr. Incredible said as bullets started flying everywhere.

"Whose side are you on dummy!?" Rapunzel yelled out to Jack when the bullets stopped.

"Sorry, wrong button!" Jack said with an embarrassed laugh.

"That guy is so unpredictable." Syndrome said to himself at a distance.

"Ok let's see what this button does." Jack said as he pressed another button. That button caused the robots right arm to fall off.

"Nice, now we need to find another one just like that." Jack said as he pressed another button to his right. But instead of causing the robots other arm to fall off it instead had it take out it's rocket launcher and aim it at one of the other robots and blow it up.

"Hmm, well that worked I guess." Jack said as he pressed that button again. The Robot turned toward another robot and blew it up to.

"Hey this is going better than expected." Jack said he continued to use the robot to blow up the other robots much to Syndrome's horror.

"What is he doing!?" Syndrome screamed out.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sully said as Jack blew up the rest of the robots.

"That's it I'm out of here." Syndrome said as he started flying away. Buzz chased after him but Syndrome turned around and used his ray on him again.

"Buzz off Buzz." Syndrome said tossing him away. Jack finished destroying the robots then he tried to figure out how to take care of the robot he was in.

"Ok that's the last of those robots now to finish off this one." Jack said as he pushed another button "Let's see what this button does" However to Jack's surprise the robot went into ball mode.

"This isn't good." Jack said when that happened. Then the robot started rolling straight for the team.

"Get out of the way." Mr. Incredible called out as the whole team jumped out of the way of the robot.

"Watch it you idiot!" Rapunzel yelled out Jack. Mr. Incredible took out his communicator and called Jack

"Jack, what is going on in there?"

"I am randomly pushing buttons while being tossed around like a salad as I try unsuccessfully to stop this damn thing!" Jack responded.

"Well at least he's honest." Sully said.

"He's headed straight towards the woods." Lightning said driving up to them.

"Follow him." Mr. Incredible said as they got inside Lighting.

Jack was being tossed back in forth in the robot as he tried to stop it. He finally got tossed up against a giant red button that caused the robot to stop and deploy from ball mode. Jack started rubbing his head as he felt dizzy.

"Let's not do that again." Jack said to himself. Then Jack heard a voice from the robot.

"Now activating self-destruct sequence"

"Oh come on now!" Jack said. Jack saw the timer tick down and he quickly jumped out of the robot and ran to a safe distance before ducking in the grass and putting his arms over his head as the robot exploded. After the explosion Jack looked around for a few seconds got up and felt around himself to make sure he was still in one piece.

"I'm alive!" Jack said with glee. "And I did it, YES!" Jack started doing a happy dance as a piece of robot metal fell down from the sky and hit him on the top of the head.

"Going down." Jack said as he fell unconsiance.

**What a chapter huh? I decided to end this chapter on one last joke considering all the crazy events that went on in this one. This story is far from over though so make sure you leave a review and I'll update as soon as possible. Later**


	6. Chapter 6

"**I'm back and thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far. Also If you haven't please check out some of Frozen to the Bone's work. She has some great Frozen/Rise of the Guardians fan work and will be well worth your time. Other than that there's nothing left to say**.

Rapunzel was leading the pack into the forest to look for Jack. Rapunzel was more than just a little pissed off with what Jack did with the robot and how he nearly got them all killed with that thing and she was looking forward to telling him about it. They finally found him lying on the ground unconsiance and she took the opportunity to take out her skillet and hit him right in the groin with it. Jack instantly woke up and screamed in pain as he grabbed himself.

"Oh, that's it I'm going to take that thing and shove it up your ass!" Jack yelled out.

"You're lucky I don't shove it up yours." Rapunzel said pointing her skillet at him.

"That was extremely careless what you did out there." Mr. Incredible said.

"And you destroyed my lasso." Woody said. "Do you know how much those things cost? More than you think."

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about." Jack said "I stopped the robots."

"You nearly killed me!" Rapunzel said

"But I didn't." Jack responded.

"You know Jack I still haven't forgotten about you stealing my dad's crown. My kingdom still has a warrant out for your arrest and hanging." Rapunzel said

"First of all you have no proof that it was me that stole it, second of all after I did steal it I gave it back."

"You didn't give it back, your bag had a hole in the bottom and it fell out."

"But you still got it back, so do me a favor and shut up."

"Ok that tears it!" Rapunzel yelled and she immediately attacked Jack. The two of them started scratching and pulling at each other's hair.

"Somebody tear those two apart" Mr. Incredible said. Elsa intervened and pulled the two of them apart and immediately encased them both waist deep in ice.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled out

"Until you two children learn to behave I am going to encase you in ice."

"You can't do this to me you're not my mother!" Jack said, than Elsa added on more ice until he was neck deep in ice.

"I'll behave, I'll behave!" Jack said giving up.

"That's what I thought." Elsa said.

"Now let's get back to the important issue at hand." Mr. Incredible said "Jack, your careless moment of not thinking not only caused Syndrome to escape Elsa's grasp but also nearly got us all killed. I know you got a brain in there somewhere Jack, use it." Elsa then unfroze Jack and Rapunzel and the team started to walk back to Lighting. Jack however stopped for a few seconds when he saw the same white faced Indian he saw earlier staring at him.

"Well what are you looking at?" Jack yelled out at him. The Indian then just rode of in his horse not saying a word.

"Crazy Indian" Jack thought to himself.

"Jack let's go." Jack heard Buzz calling out from a distance. Jack obeyed and went to join the rest of the team.

Back at Syndrome's secret headquarters on Nomanisan Island Syndrome was getting himself patched up by Randle after being shot in the shoulder by Buzz's lazar.

"The mission was a fail Syndrome!" Randle said finishing patching Syndrome up "The one called Jack Sparrow has destroyed your robots."

"Don't worry Randle." Syndrome said "They only destroyed a small number of robots and I still was able to get away with the weapons we were after. We will still be able to complete my robot army. That minor setback will mean nothing after Mr. Incredible sees what I have in store for him now."

"So, what's the new plan?" Randle asked

"I say it's time to plan a ransom, an ambush, a trap," Syndrome said going to his giant computer "By kidnapping a few of their loved ones." Then Syndrome pulled up a picture of Elsa's sister Princess Anna, Sully's best friend Mike, and Mr. Incredible's wife and son Helen and Dash.

"These are the new targets; capture them alive I have special plans for them." Randle let out an evil grin.

"With pleasure." Then they both walked out to capture their pray.

In Monstropolis Randle walked up to Mike's house holding a Taser and a big brown bag. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Randle could hear Mike yell from inside.

"Pizza delivery" Randle said.

"Well it's about dang time I ordered my pizza an hour ago." Mike said opening the door.

"Oh hey Randle" Mike said realizing Randle was at the door. "What are you doing working at a pizza joint?" That's when Randle pulled out the Taser. Mike started to get scared and threw his hands up. "Randle, what are you doing? Randle…" Then Randle shot Mike in the side with the Taser and threw his unconsiance body in the bag he had in his other hand. Randle just let out an evil laugh.

"I love this assignment."

In Arendelle Syndrome flew up to the castle gates and zapped the guards and through them into the pier. He flew up to the front door and did the same thing to the other guards, zapping them and throwing them into the pier. He then took out an explosive and placed it on the door. The door exploded and Syndrome walked in calmly. Some other guards came running after him but he easily zapped them and knocked them unconsiance. Walked straight up to the throne room and kicked down the door to see Anna sitting on Elsa's thrown.

Anna had put in charge by Elsa to watch over Arendelle while she was on her mission which meant she had permission to sit own the royal thrown that was usually only meant for Elsa . Now however it seemed like it she was in danger. Anna leaped off the throne and tried to run for safety. It wasn't long however before Syndrome zapped her with his Immobi-ray and held her high in the air.

"Hello beautiful" Syndrome mocked "I have something special planned for you."

In Metroville, home of the Incredibles one of Syndrome's robots was searching for the house of Mr. Incredible after a ten minute search it found it in its sights and shot a rocket at it. Dash saw the rocket outside and ran to his mom.

"Mom there is a rocket headed right toward us."

"What?" Helen said in shock and looked outside. Sure enough she saw the rocket headed straight toward them.

"OH MY GOD, GET DOWN!" Helen screamed when she saw the rocket, but just as she said that the rocket struck the house throwing the two of them off the ground several feet. They landed several yards from where their house once stood. All that was left of the house was charred wood as the robot walked up to Helen and Dash's unconsiance bodies and picked them up with one of its claws, carrying them off back to Syndrome.

Back at The Toy Box, Jack was sitting on the back porch in the dark night sky looking at the ocean waves smashing against the rocks. He was drinking a bottle of rum and thinking about the events that happened earlier. Elsa, noticing that Jack seemed stressed out walked outside to join him.

"Drinking your sorrows away?" Elsa asked

"What gave that away?" Jack responded.

"I'm a queen I usually can tell what's going on around me? What's wrong?"

"Ah it's the whole thing with Mr. Incredible and Rapunzel. No matter what I do I can't seem to please him. I destroy the robots and he complains about me being careless."

"Mr. Incredible is just stressed out. Syndrome is his arch foe and a psychopath so he is obsessed with trying to bring him in."

"I'm surprised you're not furious at me like Mr. Incredible and Rapunzel is. After all I did intervene with taking Syndrome out and cost you bringing him down."

"Oh don't get me wrong when it first happened I was pretty pissed and wanted to incase you in a block of ice."

"So why didn't you?"

Elsa was silent for a few seconds before saying "Because I see potential in you."

"You actually see potential in me? A pirate"

"Yes" Elsa said "Believe it or not there was a time when hardly anybody believed in me either."

"No way?" Jack said in shock

"Yes" Elsa said. "It was just when I got coroneted as Queen. I got in an argument with my sister Anna and my powers got exposed to the whole kingdom. Everybody immediately become afraid of me, some people even called me a sorceress. I ran away into the mountains scared, giving up on myself and my kingdom. Anna was the only one that still believed in me and showed me love when nobody else did. If it wasn't for her I'd still be living out in those mountains exiled from the rest of the world. My sister believed in me when nobody else did and saved me from myself." Elsa then turned to Jack and put her hands on his face and turned his head toward her. "Sometimes it only takes one person to believe in someone to make a difference and change them."

"You believe in me?" Jack asked.

"Yes I do" Jack couldn't help but to get a little teary eyed and Elsa saw.

"What's that, a big tough pirate shedding a tear?" Elsa joked

"You'll never get me to confess it?" Jack said. They both laughed a little bit.

"Rum?" Jack asked Elsa offering her a bottle of rum. Elsa just shrugged her shoulders.

"When in Rome" Elsa said grabbing the bottle from Jack's hand and taking a sip.

"You know what Elsa, you're all right." Jack said

Back inside the Toy Box, Goofy was running with a disk he just received. He ran up a flight of stairs up to the main headquarters, running up to the main door before smashing into the door.

"Goofy" Mickey yelled out after seeing Goofy smashing into the door. He opened it and Goofy's head was spinning but he still handed Mickey the disk he received.

"This came for you." Goofy said before walking back toward the stairs, head still spinning.

"Goofy watch out for that first…" Mickey started to say but Goofy missed the first step and fell down the entire flight of stairs yelling his famous "YAAHOOHOOHOOWEEE" yell the whole way. Mickey shrugged and put the disk in his computer then his eyes grew will wide.

"This is bad!"

Back outside with Jack and Elsa the two were cracking up over stories that they were telling each other. Although they weren't quite sure if it was from the fact that the stories were funny or from the fact they had a little too much rum to drink. Either way they were cracking up.

"Ok I've got one" Jack said "So there was this one time me and Barbosa were having a bet to see who could drink the most shots of rum before passing out. The loser had to where a pink dress that we confiscated as there payment. So the two of us both went through like 20 shots before Barbosa passed out on the floor in defeat. You should have seen him the next day in the pink dress complaining it was like the funniest thing ever. I think he's still mad at me for that." Elsa just burst out laughing but soon was interrupted by Sully walking outside.

"You guys are going to want to see this." Sully said. The whole team walked to the main meeting room where Mickey was showing them the disk he received.

"This was brought to me just a few minutes ago." He then put the disk in and they looked in shock as Syndrome popped up on screen.

"Hello Mr. Incredible. I bet your team feels pretty confident of themselves after our last meeting. What, with destroying my robot's and all. You probably believe I will go off running and hiding back to my secret island. Well you would be wrong. See I still have a few more pieces on the board and none of them will probably hurt you worse than the ones I have now." That's when Syndrome showed the screen Helen and Dash being held in Syndromes Energy Prison.

"No." Mr. Incredible yelled out.

"Oh my god" Violet screamed out when she saw her mother and brother trapped in those prisons

"That's right Mr. Incredible I have your wife and son, and if you ever want to see them alive again you will meet my back in Metroville at the old super 8 motel on Incredible Street tomorrow at noon. Fail to show up? Well, I can't promise something bad won't happen to them." That is when he sent a large powerful electric shock through Helen and Dash's body causing them to scream out in pain. Syndrome just laughed as the screen went back.

"What are we going to do Mr. Incredible?" Woody asked. Mr. Incredible just had a look of pure hatred on his face and was breathing heavily due to his anger.

"Find them at all cost and take Syndrome down no matter the cost! And if either one of them dies, you have my permission to kill Syndrome."

**Looks like some Crazy things are going down next chapter. Please leave a review and I will be your best friend and I'll see you next chapter. Love you all, Peace!" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews and new followers now let's get started where we left off. **

The team knew they had to move quickly if they were going to get to Metroville in time to rescue Helen and Dash so they quickly got inside Lighting McQueen.

"How far will it take to get to Metroville?" Buzz asked

"About an hour" Mr. Incredible said. "Which will get us there shortly before 12:00 if we hurry."

"Well this is going to be a long ride." Jack said pulling out a bag of potato chips. "Good thing I packed myself a snack to eat on the way."

"Can I have some?" Elsa asked sitting right next to him on the right.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Jack said handing the bag to Elsa

"Hey, you better not get any crumbs on my carpet! I just had it cleaned." Lightning yelled

"No promises." Jack said

"Just drive dammit" Mr. Incredible said "We don't have time." Lighting just sighed and started driving.

"Note to self, after mission, invest in passenger ejection seat." Lighting said to himself.

After an hour the team arrived in Metroville and parked in front of the Super 8 motel on Incredible Street. The street had been named after the city's favorite hero Mr. Incredible himself. Mr. Incredible was even there when they named it. So it was no surprise to Mr. Incredible that Syndrome had picked a place on that street to hold his wife and son hostage. The whole team piled out of Lighting and burst inside the motel. The motel was abandoned; Syndrome must have chased everybody off when he stuffed Helen and Dash in there.

"Spread out and search every room. If they are here, we'll find them." The team spread out searching every room on each floor of the hotel, not leaving any room unchecked. Finally Woody looked through the peep hole in one room and believed he saw to figures in red tied up in the middle of the room.

"Guy's I think I see them." Woody called out. The rest of the team ran over and joined him. Mr. Incredible burst down the door and ran over to the figures in red. However, when he grabbed the one that looked like Helen he was surprise that it was only a dummy; it also had a note taped on its chest that said "Surprise!"

"What the…?" Mr. Incredible called out when he found out it was a trap. That's when the doors and windows in the room slammed shut and locked themselves trapping them inside.

"Um I think this is a trap." Rapunzel said

"What do you mean you think?" Sully shot back. They then saw a time bomb with only ten seconds ticking down.

"Uh oh" Mr. Incredible gasped when he saw the bomb. With no way to get out of the room they had to think of something quick to avoid getting killed.

"VIOLET, FORCE FIELD, HURRY!" Mr. Incredible yelled out. Violet quickly made a force field around the team as the bomb went off blowing up the whole motel. When the dust settled the team saw that they were all safe inside Violet's force field unharmed.

"Boy, I'm happy we have you on the team." Jack said breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's my girl." Mr. Incredible said

"Thanks dad" Violet said. Just then a robotic claw grabbed Mr. Incredible and threw him several yards into the street.

"It's simple." They heard Syndrome yell before another claw grabbed Sully and threw him into the street as well.

"It's Elementary" The Robot then grabbed Woody and Buzz and held on to them as the claw started spinning like to blades and was pressed real close to their throats.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's just all too easy." Syndrome said flying down from the sky, landing on top of the robot releasing Woody and Buzz from the robots grasp.

"I knew you guys would rush over here." Syndrome taunted "Just like I knew that you would burst into that room without thinking just for a moment that you were walking straight into a trap. You know what your problem is? You're just way to predictable. I can predict your every move." While Syndrome was taunting the team Jack decided to try to take the opportunity to sneak up from behind him and take him down. He snuck up behind him but right before he put a bullet in his shoulder Syndrome sensed him coming and zapped him with his Immobi-ray.

"You sly dog" Syndrome laughed "You caught me ranting and almost had me." Syndrome then threw Jack onto the top of a parked SUV

"Where's my wife and son!" Mr. Incredible yelled "What have you done with them!?"

"Oh don't worry Mr. Incredible they're alive, at least for the time being." Syndrome said "You see I need them alive. I have a special plan for them.

"We will stop you" Rapunzel said. "We have before."

"I'm not so sure." Syndrome said in a sly voice. "You see you have never been up against what I have up my sleeve before." Then he pressed a button in his wrist glove and a group of about fifty robots rolled up to them and pointed their weapons at the team.

"We beat your robots once" Mr. Incredible said. "We can do it again."

"Yeah but these are much more powerful." Syndrome said "Take them down robots!" He yelled then the robots started shooting bullets at them causing the team to scatter. Mr. Incredible grabbed a pickup truck and threw it at one of the robots only for the robot to blast it with a rocket blowing it up. Mr. Incredible then ran up to the robot ad punched it with all of his strength multiple times until it fell to the ground. But before Mr. Incredible could tear the robot apart though it grabbed him with one of its claws and threw him high into the air into a upper floor of a skyscraper.

"That's robots got a good throwing arm." Jack said in amazement.

"Now let's see if I have a good batting arm." Sully said letting out a loud roar before charging at one of the robots and grabbing one of its four legs and ripping it off with his bare hands. He then swung it like a baseball bat at the robot knocking it to the ground. Sully then leaped on top of the grounded robot and smashed the robot leg into its chest breaking the power source destroying the robot. That's when another one of the robot's wrapped a cable cord around Sully's right arm. Sully turned around and tried to pull him free but the robot shot out another cable cord around his other arm preventing Sully from getting free.

"Don't worry Sully, I'm coming for you" Lighting yelled out racing toward them. "Finally, now's my chance to prove I'm worth more to this team besides driving them around." He said to himself. But just as soon as he got done saying that one of the robots shot out a cord with a hook attached to it grabbing Lighting by the rear bumper preventing him from moving. Lighting tried to move but he was hooked to good.

"Great, can this get any worse." Lighting complained. That's when the robot pulled the cord in and opened up its storage area in the chest of the robot pulling Lighting in and trapping him in it.

"I just had to say it." Lightning complained. Then that robot flew off with Lighting as Sully looked on.

"Lighting!" Sully yelled out. That's when the robot that had him trapped sent out electric shocks from its cable cords. Sully screamed out in pain as his entire body was being electrocuted before finally passing out. The robot picked up Sully's unconsiance body and flew with it.

"NO!" Buzz yelled out flying after the robot and shooting at it. The robot noticing it was being shot at, turned around and shot two missiles at Buzz. Buzz had to quickly fly off noticing the missiles where coming after him. Trying to cause the missiles to run into each other Buzz did a barrel roll. The missiles blasted into each other but Buzz didn't escape the blast radius. The blast sent Buzz crashing hard into the concrete street below knocking him out.

Agent P after witnessing the whole thing took out a screw driver and charged after one of the other robots, climbing up its leg and back and starting unscrewing the nuts and bolts hoping to tear it apart. After unscrewing part of its back he saw a huge group of wires. Agent P figured that if he could tear out the wires then maybe he could destroy the robot. He reached in and started ripping out some of the wires but instead of destroying the robot it ended up electrocuting Agent P. He fell to the ground and the robot picked him up and flew off with him. Rapunzel took out her skillet and threw it at a couple of the robots but they bounced right off them without the least amount of damage. Angered Rapunzel charged one of the robots head on with her skillet and started hitting it the leg multiple times. Syndrome just on with a "Seriously" look as Rapunzel was hitting the robot in the leg multiple times with nothing, not even a dent to show for it. The robot looked down at Rapunzel and picked her up with the claw as Rapunzel then started to hit it in the arm with her skillet. However after a couple of minutes she finally gave up and turned her head to the team.

"Guys I don't think this is working" Rapunzel said

"You think?" Woody shot back. That's when the robot electrocuted Rapunzel and flew off with her.

"RAPUNZEL!" Elsa screamed as she saw her getting carried off by the robot. Angry now Elsa started freezing a few of the robots. She placed her hands on them causing ice to form around them until they were destroyed by the ice. She did that for about five robots until one of them shot a rocket at Elsa. Elsa saw the rocket coming at her and tried to block it with a wall of ice. The rocket hit the wall of ice ad sent Elsa flying into a jewelry store. The robot then shot a rocket at the jewelry store blowing it up and causing the store to fall on top of Elsa.

"No!" Jack yelled and ran over to where Elsa was trapped and started digging her out. He eventually found her laying unconsiance but still breathing under a lot of rubble. She was badly hurt and bleeding as Jack placed her gently on the ground.

Now it was his turn to fight. He ran to a convenient store to try to find something to stop the robots.

"All right store clerk, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and I am shoplifting where is all your lassos."

"Uh-uh over there" The store clerk said pointing his figure to the wall on his right. "Aren't you going to take the money in the register?"

"No time for that." Jack said grabbing to lassos and running out the door. "Just remember this as the day that Captain Jack sparrow went generous on you and only took your lassos." Then Jack ran out the door.

"That is by far the worst pirate I have ever seen." The store clerk said

Jack ran up to woody and handed him one of the lassos. "You rope one in and I'll rope the other and maybe we can take down this thing." Jack said

"Sounds like a plan." Woody said as they each roped one of the robots hands and started trying to pull it down.

"Ha, Ha, you're not going anywhere tin can" Jack said. That's when the robots legs started raising higher pulling Jack and Woody a couple feet off the ground.

"You were saying?" Woody said. Then the robot's body started spinning fast causing Woody and Buzz to hold on to the ropes as tight as they could.

"This is not how I pictured this going!" Jack yelled before losing his grip on the lasso and being sent flying into the woods. Flying threw a couple trees and smashing the ground hard and blacking out. Woody was able to keep his grip as the spinning stopped but just as it ended the robot shot electricity through the rope electrocuting Woody before the robot flew off with him. Violet was the only one still standing as she turned invisible to try to avoid capture as she tried to figure a surprise attack. The robot though could see through her invisibility with its sensors and shot a cable wire at her and electrocuted her and grabbed her.

"Nice job my robots now let's get out of here." Syndrome laughed as all the robots started flying off." Mr. Incredible was walking out of the skyscraper he was thrown into when he saw Violet's body in a robots hand being flown away.

"NO!" Mr. Incredible yelled running after it. Another one of the robots however just shot a rocket at him causing him to be thrown several feet in the air before crashing in the ground. Too injured to fight back Mr. Incredible just watched helplessly as Syndrome and his robots made their escape with his daughter before finally blacking out.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the little cliffhanger. Please leave your reviews and I'll update next week as soon as possible. Love you guys buy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here I am with the latest chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews you've been giving you are all awesome. Also as soon as you are done with this chapter if you can all go over to my profile I have a poll up that will deal with a story I plan to start after this one is finished and I want your opinion on what to do with it. Anyway let's get back to the adventure. **

Elsa woke up after thirty minutes and found she was laying in the street next to the building that collapsed on her. She sat up but instantly hollered out in pain and grabbed her side. She was injured badly and her dress was ripped, burnt, and covered in blood. She rubbed her forehead and found it was still dripping in blood. As she struggled to regain her footing she had to lean up against a light pole to avoid collapsing back on the ground.

"Elsa, you need help?" Buzz said walking up to her.

"I'll be fine once everything stops spinning." Elsa said.

"What happened out there?" Buzz asked

"What happened was we got our butts kicked and lost the majority of our team" Mr. Incredible said, joining up with the two of them.

Finally able to stand on her own two feet again Elsa looked around and noticed Jack was missing.

"Where's Jack?" Elsa asked worried

"Last time I saw he was thrown by one of the robots into the woods. Other than that I don't know. Jack pulled you out from the collapsed building Elsa. He saved your life." Mr. Incredible said. Elsa just gasped when she heard that.

"We've got to find him." Elsa gasped.

Meanwhile in the woods Jack was found by the white faced Indian and was carried off by a river bed. The Indian took out a bottle of alcohol and pored it over Jacks leg's which where bleeding. The burn of the alcohol instantly woke Jack up, screaming in pain.

"Shhh…" The Indian said trying to quite Jack down.

"Oh no; not you again." Jack griped when he saw the Indian working on his leg.

"You hurt" The Indian said "but me heal you up."

"Well, so you can talk after all." Jack said "In that case you can finally answer some questions. Who are you and why have you been following me?"

"Shhh" The Indian replied putting his hand over Jacks mouth.

"Don't you shush me!" Jack yelled pulling the Indians hand off his mouth. The Indian didn't say another word. All he did was just poured more alcohol on Jacks bleeding leg causing Jack to scream out in pain again. The Indian then drank the rest of the alcohol then got on his horse that was standing right beside him and rode off, much to Jack's anger.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Jack yelled out. "You still haven't answered my questions!" But the Indian rode away without saying another word. Jack just threw a fit and yelled a number of curses out before kicking a rock that was right beside him. Jack then screamed and grabbed his foot after kicking the rock.

"Why did I do that!?" Jack complained holding his big toe. It was then that Jack got a call on his communicator from Mr. Incredible.

"Jack we are in the woods searching for you can you tells us exactly where you are." Jack looked around and didn't see anything but oak trees and a river bed.

"Next to a giant oak tree" Jack said

"Can you give us anything a little more specific than that?" Mr. Incredible said

"I'm by the river." Jack said

"We will be there in a few minutes." Mr. Incredible said signing off. Jack looked off in the distance and couldn't help but think about that strange Indian with the white face paint and dead crow on his head. Who was he and why did he help him? Jack looked down at his legs and noticed that the bleeding had stooped. Jack had to admit the Indian did a good job. He just wished he knew why he was following him around.

Mr. Incredible and the others finally arrived a few minutes later and Elsa ran up to Jack and hugged him.

"I'm so glad to see your safe." Elsa said

"Glad to see your safe to." Jack said

"How come you keep ending up in the woods?" Buzz asked

"I don't know, maybe I have a thing about oak trees." Jack replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok next question." Mr. Incredible asked "How are we going to get back to base without lightning."

"I know somebody we can contact." Buzz said getting out his cell phone. Within 10 minutes a rusty tow truck with a redneck accent pulled up.

"Somebody need a lift?" The tow truck said.

"Thanks for coming Mater." Buzz said

"Oh no, not this guy." Mr. Incredible whined

"Drop us off at the toy box Mater." Buzz said

"No problem, I'll get you there in a country minute."

"Does your radio work?" Jack said after they all hopped in and started driving off.

"Nope but I like to make my own music. Want to hear some?"

"Not really" Jack said, But Mater just started singing anyway in a voice so scratchy it would make the quills on a porcupine stand straight up. His singing voice was so horrible that Jack took out his gun and stared at it for a few minutes before sticking it back in the holster.

"Tempting," Jack said "So tempting." The worst part was when Mater started singing "Let it go" so off key that Elsa nearly froze her own heart just to stop the torture. Needless to say they were all happy when they finally reached the Toy Box.

Meanwhile at Syndromes lair on the Nomanisan Islands, Syndrome had the rest of team members except for Lighting held in energy prisons next to Helen and Dash. Lightning was chained to a pole inside a force field. Syndrome was laughing loudly in victory.

"You're never going to get away with this." Rapunzel yelled out.

"Uh huh sure that's what they all say but you see those two over there." Syndrome said pointing his finger to two figures chained to a wall with bags tied over their heads. One of the figures looked female and wore a dress that looked like she may have been royalty. The other figure was a lot shorter in size.

"What about them." Sully asked in curiosity.

"They are going to be used in my plan to keep the rest of your friends in line. Trust me your friends will not make a move with them in my power." Syndrome said. That's when Perry let out a growl.

"What's that marsupial saying now?" Syndrome asked annoyed by him

"He says when he gets out of here he's going to beat the living shit out of you."

"Whoa language girl there is kids here." Helen said.

"He's also telling you to go blank yourself." Rapunzel said censoring what Perry really said because of Helen.

"Who knew that Platypus had such a bad mouth?"

"You have no idea." Rapunzel said

"My father is going to be here to stop you." Violet growled

"Little girl trust me, my whole plan relies on him coming." Syndrome said with a sadistic laugh. As he walked out of the room the rest of the team couldn't help but wonder what exactly Syndrome had planned when Mr. Incredible did come.

Back at the toy box, Jack was helping patch Elsa's wounds up. Elsa was wearing a new dress since her last one was ripped badly from the explosion. Jack finished patching her right side up and started pouring some alcohol on Elsa's right leg to stop the bleeding. Elsa couldn't help but clinch her teeth as the alcohol burned.

"Sorry, it's going to burn." Jack said

"No, it's ok, thank you." Elsa said

"For what?" Jack asked

"Thank you for saving my life out there." Elsa said "I you hadn't of pulled me out from that burning rubble I probably would of died out there."

"Don't mention it." Jack said as he started wrapping medical tape around Elsa's leg. The alcohol had stopped the bleeding which allowed Jack to finally wrap Elsa's leg up.

"I never heard of anyone using rum to heal an injury before." Elsa said

"Your highness when you're a pirate you find rum is more than just a drink" Jack said while pouring rum o Elsa's other injured leg. "For a lot of pirates it can be what keeps you alive. See the amount of alcohol in rum can be used not just for cleaning up injuries like yours but also can be useful in battles. Alcohol is very flammable so if we are in a battle with an enemy ship and are low on canon fire, rum can be used to take down the enemy ship by firing it from the canons, you can also board the ship and pour it on a part of the ship and light it on fire and watch the ship get blown sky high. There was also this one time me and another girl got stranded on an island and she used the rum to make a signal for a passing ship to see and pick us up. If it wasn't for the rum I might still be stranded on that damn island. For pirates rum is more than just a drink. " Then Jack finished wrapping up Elsa's leg and drank the rest of the rum in the bottle as Elsa looked on confused.

"But it's still a drink." Jack said. They suddenly heard Mr. Incredible yell out in pain then they saw Goofy get thrown through the wall.

"YOU DO NOT POUR SALT ON A WOUND." Mr. Incredible yelled.

"Sorry." Goofy said.

"Um, Goofy why don't you go do something in the kitchen." Mickey said picking Goofy up off the floor

"You got it." Goofy said saluting Mickey and walking off

"And please for the love of god watch out for the stairs." Mickey said, but just at that moment Goofy fell down the stairs again.

"I really need to get an elevator installed in here." Mickey said shaking his head. They then heard the phone ring, Mr. Incredible walked over and picked it up and put it on speaker. That is when the five of them heard Syndrome's sadistic laugh.

"Hello my friend" Syndrome said in a taunting voice "I hope my robots didn't hurt you too badly."

"Where are you" Mr. Incredible growled "Where's my team and family? I want real answers this time."

"Oh don't worry I plan to give you real answers" Syndrome said "They are being held at my base on Nomanisan Island. And I assure you no harm has been done to them for now anyway. And if you want it to stay that way you will come to the Nominisan Island by tomorrow morning. I have a special surprise waiting for you. Fail to show up and I can't promise I want commit harm on your team. The game has changed Mr. Incredible; I've made my move, now it's your turn." Then the phone hung up and the five of them stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You do realize it's a trap?" Buzz said

"I know it is but what am I supposed to do?" Mr. Incredible said "If I don't do anything, my family and the others die."

"And if we go over there you may possibly die. You know Syndrome has it out for you." Buzz said

"I know, but what choice do I have. We got to stop Syndrome."

"I'm coming with you." Mickey said

"You don't have to do that." Mr. Incredible said

"Its members of my team too that is being held captive and if things do go south like you fear then you will need as much help as possible."

"Next Question" Elsa said. "How are we going to get over there, because I'm not riding with Mater ever again?"

"I already have that figured out come with me." Mickey said. Then Mickey led them to an underground garage where he showed them a flying ship known as the Helicarrier.

"Where did you get that?" Buzz asked.

"I know a few people at S.H.I.E.L.D. Now let's go. Then the five of them hopped in the Helicarrier and headed to Nomanisan Island.

**A lot of crazy shit is about to go down next chapter so you don't want to miss that at all. Please leave your reviews and don't forget to check out my poll and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok people, grab your popcorn and two liter bottle a pop and sit butt down on the couch because you're in for the wildest chapter yet. Before we start thanks again for the reviews they are so welcome please keep them coming. Now let's get started. **

Mr. Incredible and the other five arrived on Nomanisan Island within a few hours. Mr. Incredible knew that he was walking into a trap; he knew that Syndrome had some sort of plan waiting for him when he arrived but at the same time he knew that if he did nothing that His family and the rest of his team would be killed. Knowing that, he landed the Helicarrier on the outside of the base and stepped out.

"So what's the plan?" Buzz asked when the five of them exited the Helicarrier.

"Find the rest of the team and rescue them no matter what the cost." Mr. Incredible said

"And what about you?" Elsa said "Mr. Incredible you know that Syndrome has some sort of trap waiting for you. You know that he's been targeting you this whole time."

"I know that Elsa but what choice do I have?" Then Mr. Incredible turned to Mickey. "If the worst happens do not hesitate to leave me behind, just make sure that everybody else gets out safely.

"I will but promise me nothing bad will happen." Mickey said

"I can't make that promise." Mr. Incredible said then the five of them marched to the base. There were a few base guards standing on the outside of the building. Using his powers of sorcery Mickey waved his hands and guards got thrown into separate directions.

"Jack, go get their ID cards and get us in." Mr. Incredible said. Jack obeyed and walked up to one of the guards laying unconsiance on the floor and grabbed his ID card. He also grabbed each guard's guns and handed one to the other four.

"Just in case they wake up before we are done." Jack said stuffing the one remaining gun in his holster. Then he swiped the ID card and the doors open allowing them to walk in. The base was huge, with several floors, rooms and hangers it was impossible to know where to start looking.

"This is going to take forever to find them." Elsa said looking at how huge the place was.

"Hey what are you guys doing here you have no access here." They heard a voice say from behind. They turned around and saw a guard has his gun drawn ready to shoot. Mickey acted fast and used his sorcery powers to force the gun out of the guard's hands with his mind. Elsa then stepped up and froze the guy neck deep in ice preventing him from escaping. With the guard incased in ice Mr. Incredible walked up to him hoping he would tell them where his team was.

"Where's Syndrome holding the prisoners?" Mr. Incredible demanded

"I-in the main hanger area" the guard said. He was shivering like a leaf "all the way on the fourth floor." Then Mr. Incredible punched the guard in the face knocking him out before having Elsa unfreeze him.

They immediately ran up to the fourth floor and smashed into the hanger where the rest of the team was being held.

"Let them go Syndrome." Mr. Incredible yelled when he smashed through the hanger door.

"Mr. Incredible perfect timing." Syndrome laughed.

"Mr. Incredible get out of here it's a trap." Rapunzel yelled.

"See Rapunzel this is what happens when you have a frying pan as a weapon." Jack said interrupting the tension between Mr. Incredible and Syndrome

"Oh go to hell" Rapunzel said

"Well if you two are quite finished" Syndrome said after the two of them stopped bickering "I was about to say I'm afraid I can't let them go quite yet. I can't let you spoil my master plan now you hear. No, I'm afraid all of you are going to stay put right where you are. And just to make sure none of you have any bright ideas of trying to attack us…" That's when Syndrome snapped his figure and Randle drug in the two prisoners that where chained together with bags over their heads. Randle pulled the sacks off their head and relieved to Elsa's and Sully's horror that it was Anna and Mike that were under those bags.

"Anna?" Elsa gasped

"Mike?" Sully said in surprise

"Whoa, what's happening, what's going on?" Mike said scared

"Elsa, what's happening?" Anna said terrified

"Now this is how this is going to play out." Syndrome said "If anyone of you tries to make a move to stop me or free any one of your other friends these two hostages of mine will both get a bullet in the head."

"No" Elsa gasped. Randle cocked the gun in his hands and pointed it down at the two hostages

"You're a monster Syndrome." Mr. Incredible said

"Maybe," Syndrome said "But I'm in control here. You're in my playing field now Mr. Incredible, which means your also in my control."

"What do you want?" Mr. Incredible growled

"What I've been wanting for years ever since the way you treated me." Syndrome said "To crush you, mentally and bodily. To make you pay for treating me like garbage. To make you suffer."

"Then do what you want with me but let the others go!" Mr. Incredible said.

"Oh I'm afraid it's not that easy!" Syndrome said with a sadistic grin on his face. "You think you have seen all my robots? There's one you haven't seen yet, that will put all the others to shame." Syndrome then pressed a button on his remote and a garage door opened that revealed a robot bigger than any other one they had so far faced. It looked similar to the other ones but had an opening in the center of it where the power source usually goes big enough to fit a grown man in. It was also the size of a skyscraper and armed with nearly every weapon that you could think of.

"That things huge" Elsa gasped

"Say hello to the Goliath-bot"

"h-hello" Mike stuttered still scared

"The biggest war machine ever created. A twenty store high mega-bot equipped with every weapon of mass destruction ever created. Together with the other robots it could tear a city apart in mere minutes. The only thing this baby lacks is a power source. But this robot doesn't take any ordinary power source; it needs the power from a living source in order to work." Mr. Incredible got an uneasy feeling of where this was going.

"So here is how this is going to go." Syndrome said. "You are going to volunteer yourself as the power source for my robot or I will use one of your other members. Be warned though if the robot rejects their power they will be killed."

"Don't do this Syndrome." Mr. Incredible begged

"I still don't know what's going on!" Mike said.

"Will you shut up?" Randle said

"So that's a refusal then?" Syndrome said "Very well." Then Syndrome started walking toward Helen and the other prisoners to try to find the perfect victim for his robot. He stopped and looked at Rapunzel for a second before shaking his head

"Nah" Syndrome said. Rapunzel didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted after hearing that. Then he looked at Dash and knew he had the perfect choice.

"Looks like we got a winner" Syndrome said.

"NO, SYNDROME, STOP!" Mr. Incredible yelled.

"It's either you or him, make your choice!" Syndrome said

"Please don't hurt my boy, take me, I surrender to you!"

"Mr. Incredible don't" Buzz begged

"Bob?" Helen gasped

"I have no choice; I will not let my son die." Syndrome grinned when he heard that and laughed

"I knew you could be persuaded, you've grown soft, and that has become your downfall." Then Syndrome walked over to Mr. Incredible and grabbed him by the shoulder and led him to the Goliath-bot while everybody else looked on in shock. Syndrome then led Mr. Incredible onto a platform that raised them up to the opening in the robot for the power source.

"Step in" Syndrome said pushing Mr. Incredible inside it. Syndrome then strapped Mr. Incredible's arm and legs to the robot to make sure he wouldn't break free; even though he knew he was doing it willingly he wasn't going to take any chances. After that was done it was time for the moment of truth, Syndrome activated the robot and a string of electricity started running through Mr. Incredible's body causing him to scream out in pain. Syndrome grinned as everybody else looked on in terror as the robot's red eye turned on with a low humming noise; the robot was now fully operational.

"Game over my friend," Syndrome gloated to Mr. Incredible. "I win"

"Then let everybody else go." Mr. Incredible growled.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that." Syndrome said.

"What?" Mr. Incredible gasped. "I thought we had a deal."

"See, now that I have what I want I have no further use for your family or your friends. Goliath-bot. Destroy them, all of them."

Mickey had to think fast when he heard that. Without a moment to lose he used his sorcery powers to fling Randle away from Anna and Mike before using telekinetic power to break the energy prison that the others were being held in by just raising his hands. He then ran over to where Lightning was being held in his force shield prison and pressed the button that released him and unchained him. After the others were broken free, Buzz ran over to Anna and Mike and used his lazar blaster to break their chains off.

"Thank you." Anna said rubbing her wrist.

"No problem." Buzz said. Goliath-bot sent another wave of electricity through Mr. Incredible as it turned to face the team. Goliath-bot then shot fire out at them, Mickey stepped in front of the team and used telekinesis to part the fire like the red sea to prevent them from being fried. Elsa then stepped in to extinguish the fire with her ice powers. Goliath-bot wasn't done yet though. Electricity started forming around its whole body and as it shot a huge wave of lightning straight at Mickey. Mickey shot lighting back at it to try to block it but he knew that he could only keep up the strength to block it for so long, he had to redirect it somehow other-wise he was going to get electrocuted. Closing his eyes to focus on the lightning, he raised his hands to the sky and redirected the lightning to the roof of the building. Goliath-bot still had one more attack plan to try to take then down, its arms became rocket launchers and it shot two rockets at the team. Violet then stepped in for Mickey and created a force shield that blocked the rockets. With everybody else distracted by Goliath-bot, Syndrome knew it was time to make his getaway. As he walked to the main exit however he had one last trick up his sleeve to make sure that Infinity would not escape. He locked all the exits shut and pressed a button on his remote that activated self-destruct.

"Self-destruct in T-minus 10 seconds." Infinity heard a recorded voice say; hearing that Goliath-bot crashed through of the building to escape.

"We've got to follow it, it's got Bob!" Helen said

"No time!" Mickey said we've got to get out of here before the place explodes." Mickey said. What the team didn't notice was that Randle had hitched a ride on Goliath bot and he had his gun in his hand. Not wanting to leave without taking one of them out he fired the gun and shot Anna in the right shoulder. "ANNA!" Elsa screamed as Anna fell to the ground unconsiance. Elsa looked up at Goliath-bot to see Randle on it laughing. It was right then that they heard self-destruct reach zero and the building started crumbling.

"We've got to move now!" Mickey screamed at the team. Sully picked up Anna and carried her as the whole team started running toward the exits. Rubble was collapsing all around them and it took everything they had not to get caught in it.

"I still don't know what's going on!" Mike yelled running for his life.

"No reward is worth this!" Jack yelled running right beside him.

"Who are you supposed to be Han Solo?" Mike yelled back. When they reached the main exit Woody pulled and pulled to try to open it but it was no use, they were trapped.

"We're locked in!" Woody yelled. That's when they saw the roof above them collapse. Violet put up another force field to shield them from the rubble as the whole building fell apart and collapsed above them. After a minute Violet released the force field and the whole team looked up to the sky to see Syndrome and Goliath-bot was nowhere to be seen.

"They're gone." Helen said

"Not only that but we got we have two lives hanging on the line." Rapunzel said "Mr. Incredible's and now Anna's." The team looked to see Anna was unconsiance and losing blood rapidly. This mission had just gotten a whole lot more serious.

**Told you it was going to be a wild one. Please everyone leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Love all of you, bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up my people, I would like to thank you again for all your lovely comments, they are all very welcome, keep them coming. Also I still have a poll up on my profile that I would like you to check out so if you haven't yet go check it out when you're done here. On an unrelated note I just saw the second How to Train Dragon movie over the weekend and I must say if you haven't seen it yet go see it as soon as possible it is the first animated movie since probably the Lion King that made me cry. Other than that let's get started **

Back at the Toy Box, Anna was sent to the base infirmary to be checked out by base Doctor Phineas Flynn. Elsa was waiting outside with Rapunzel hoping for the best but fearing the worst. After what seemed like an eternity Phineas stepped outside with the news.

"How is she Phineas?" Elsa asked scared "Tell me she's going to be ok."

"The good news is I have got the bleeding to stop." Phineas said "However I'm afraid she is not even close to being out of the woods yet."

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked

"I ran some test on the bullet I pulled out of her shoulder. It was laced with Radiation poisoning." Elsa gasped when she heard that

"It can be cured right? Tell me it can be cured!"

"It can but it takes a rare flower that can only be found in a few select forests around the country and only one within a hundred mile radius. I've got my brother Ferb out looking for it but there's no promise he will find it. I'm afraid if she isn't cured within 48 hours Anna will die."

Elsa just started bursting out in tears. Anna was the only family she had left ever since her parents were lost at sea. If they died Elsa would not know how she was going to survive."

"Rapunzel you can use your magic to heal her right!?" Elsa pleaded turning to Rapunzel

"I've already tried but for some reason the radiation is resistant to my magic." Rapunzel said "As much as I hate to admit it my magic does have its limits." Elsa just broke out in tears and started crying on Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Don't give up hope." Rapunzel said even though she feared that there was no hope for her.

Back in the main room in the building, the rest of the team was pondering over the events that just happened. Mickey was the most upset over the situation, kicking himself for not expecting it.

"I can't believe this" Mickey said pacing the floor angrily "I should have seen this coming I should have known Syndrome was after Mr. Incredible the whole time. It was never about us t was about him. We were just the bait."

Jack was sitting on a wooden chair on the other side of the room polishing off his gun listening to Mickey and shaking his head the whole time. As much as he hated to admit it he no longer believed this war was winnable. In all of his years being a pirate he had never faced anything like this, the battle was not winnable and he was not going to stick around to see himself get killed over it either.

"What is it that Syndrome want's with Mr. Incredible anyway?" Sully asked the others

"He mentioned something about wanting to see him suffer, about crushing him mentally and bodily." Woody said

"What will Syndrome destroy in order to crush Mr. Incredible spirit?" Woody asked

"As long as I've known Bob there are two things he loves more than anything else" Helen said "His family and…" She paused for a second after figuring out what Syndrome's next target was

"Metroville!" She gasped

"What?" Mickey asked

"His home city Metroville we've fought for and protected it for many years. He's going to use Bob power to destroy it while Bob watches helplessly as millions of innocent people die."

"Then after that is done his spirit will be crushed and he will be helpless allowing Syndrome the easy opportunity to put him out of his misery." Mickey finished. "Damn it all makes since now!"

"So how are we going to stop him?" Elsa sad finally joining the rest of them with Rapunzel.

"You can't" Jack said finally breaking his silence.

"Come again?" Mickey asked

"Let's be real here people, Syndromes got a 20 story high super robot armed with heaven knows what with Mr. Incredible attached to it. While all we got is a few guns and swords, a frying pans, a sorceress a spaceman and an Ice girl. Am I the only one that sees the disadvantage?"

"What are you saying?" Buzz asked

"I'm saying this whole thing has just become mission impossible. This battle is unwinnable. There's no way we're going to be able to beat that thing.

"We can as a team." Mickey said

"What do you think we have been doing fighting solo?" Jack said "Look what this team fighting has gotten us, nowhere. In fact this whole thing has only got worse. I may be a pirate but I know when a battle is unwinnable and this is unwinnable. Not even the Avengers would be able to stop that thing. And I'm not staying around to get myself killed, I didn't sign up for the suicide squad. Keep that stupid thousand bucks, it's not worth this."

"What so you're just going to quit like that?" Elsa said shocked

"I'm saving my skin" Jack said "If you were smart you would do the same."

"But? But what about everything we have done together? What about loyalty?" Elsa protested

"My queen I am a pirate. Loyalty is an option."

"I don't believe it. I believed in you I trusted you, I thought there was more to you then just being a pirate, more to you then just money."

"I'm sorry Elsa, I'm not" Jack said feeling sad for her. Elsa was the only one that believed in him and he did feel like he let her down and he could tell that she was heartbroken.

"I guess I was wrong about you Jack" Elsa said upset "I guess you are just a pirate and nothing more. I guess you can't be changed." Jack couldn't help but feel bad, he wanted nothing more but to grab her and hug her but he knew that he couldn't seeing how upset she was at him.

"Elsa…" Jack started to say wanting to explain himself but Elsa cut him off.

"NO! Just go! It's obvious now that you don't care about loyalty to anybody but yourself! Just get out of here you coward!" Jack felt crushed but decided not to cause any more pain and sadly walked off.

"Lightning can you give me a ride back to dock." Jack asked Lightning real quick.

"Sorry I only give rides to team members." Lightning said. Jack just sighed and walked off the base head hung low. Jack walked for what seemed like an eternity but was probably a few hours before stopping in the desert to rest. He sat down on a walk and reached into his bag and pulled out his bottle of rum and was about to take a drink when he realized it was empty. Frustrated he threw the bottle and grabbed his water container only to realize that it too was empty. In a fit of rage Jack started kicked and punching the sand and yelled a string of curses before burring his head in his hands.

"Oh Jack what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked himself

"Having second thoughts are you ke-mo sah-bee?" Jack heard a voice say behind him. Jack turned around and saw the white faced Indian on his horse standing just a few feet away from him.

"Ok you have been following me for the past few days and now I want some answers as to why." Jack said getting up and marching up to him "Who the hell are you and why are you following me?"

"My name is Tonto" The White faced Indian said "The last of the Comanche tribe and I have been following you because I too have been looking for Syndrome and figured you would need my help."

"No offense or anything Tonto but I'm afraid there is not much you can help with. Syndrome has a ginormous robot army and has our team leader captive. I'm afraid there is not much hope with winning this war." Jack said Tonto didn't say a word before handing him a small glass cylinder filled with a strange liquid.

"What is this?" Jack said

"It's the cure for white haired girl's sister." Tonto said

Jack was shocked "How did you get this the cure is supposed to be hard to find."

"Went to the woods and found the plant that was needed to make the cure. I witnessed the whole thing and after the building collapsed I found a bullet sample and studied it and found that it was laced with radiation and I knew you needed help to get the cure."

"Why exactly are you looking for Syndrome, what has he done to you that makes you want him so bad."

"Syndrome invaded our town of Colby; He stole some dangerous weapons and killed two lawmen in the process." Tonto said. "Me and my partner the Lone Ranger were asked to track him down but the Lone Ranger had to be drawn away on another assignment and left me in charge of this case. That's when I saw you and your team was also tracking Syndrome down so I decided to follow you just in case you needed help. When I saw that you quit the team I knew you needed some reassurance."

"Why should I go back?" Jack said "I don't know how to beat that guy."

"Tell me something ke-mo sah-bee" Tonto said "As a pirate captain do you care for your crew members?"

"Well yeah" Jack responded not quite sure where this was going.

"And would you lay your life on the line to protect your crew in times of trouble."

"Well of course, I'm the captain of my crew." Jack said

"Well right now those people you abandoned are your crew, and right now they are in trouble, right now they need their captain."

"Your saying I should go back aren't you."

"It's your choice but I am saying you should help your crew, especially that white haired girl, I know you have special feeling for her."

"Now how'd you know that?"

"I've seen the way you look at her; I saw the concern in your eyes when you pulled her out of that rubble. You care for her and you would want to do anything to make her happy. Give her the cure for her sister."

"But how and I supposed to beat Syndrome?"

"I can't tell you that but you are the most unpredictable member of that team, I'm sure you can think of something, have faith, use your skills to your advantage. Now come on."

"Where are we going?" Jack asked as he saw Tonto get on his horse.

"We're taking you back." Tonto said. Jack couldn't help but smile as he got on the horse. He now felt his confidence come back as they raced as fast as they could back to the toy box. With his confidence back he knew he could defeat Syndrome. He was ready to rejoin the team and this time he would not let them down again.

**That's it for now make sure to leave a review, I would really appreciate that and don't forget to check out my poll on my profile and I'll see you back here next chapter. Peace out**


End file.
